


Fairytale Endings Aren't Real But Handsome Princes Are

by dianamolloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: A put upon Queen with a tyrannical husband from Laxidazia, a planet outside of the nine realms, meets Princes Loki and Thor on a mission for Odin.Pre Thor and MCU.





	Fairytale Endings Aren't Real But Handsome Princes Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLeftHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeftHand/gifts).



> My brief was: Loki and "wrong time at the wrong place ending up quite right"

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vi5qtk)

Queen Marindja lifted a spoon of the soaked oats to her lips, the softened wheat having been sweetened with fruit, a mix of kia berries that were pure white with a translucent hue, perfectly round and exceptionally tiny, each one bursting with splashes of juice that mimicked the first day of Spring and grew within that exact time-frame; a single day and to be consumed within the thirty hours of Laxidazia orbiting its nearest sun. Very few beyond royalty, special advisers, an occasional lucky field mouse and the farmers themselves, who would find a way to hide an amount unlikely to raise any suspicion despite a decree banning this, actually knew the true flavour. Alongside it were shavings of capsil; brick red, crumbly but firm and large enough that two hands were required to pick it from the gnarled trees. These were not scarce, they grew year round within the twenty-month period and while alone were nothing special, mildly sugary with a tart edge and generic fruit notes, when combined with the kia it turned Spring into Summer in ones mouth.

While she consumed breakfast, she kept her eyes on her two boys, the lights of of her life. It took effort but she was learned the way someone used to spending time around unpleasant people in ignoring the pious King Palhildur, who had not always been so self-righteous. Once upon a time he had been part of the small but hedonistic faction of Laxidazians who had imbibed the illegal and mutating beverage that turned them into troll like creatures, the transformation had not been complete, he mostly resembled his old self with a few modifications, notably three fingers in each hand though still two opposable thumbs, along with one less toe on each foot and if you were to feel the sides of Palhildur‘s head underneath the hair he kept longer than he might otherwise prefer two nubbins could be felt, the start of troll horns. 

Delicious as they were, the kia were actually used in part to create the outlawed libation that the hedonistic ten percent of the population would imbibe. Turning into trolls didn’t matter to them, the drink and it’s euphoric effects were addictive. Palhildur had only escaped this fate himself because when the old king died he had been forced to ascend the throne and the condition had not yet reached full transformation even if any reversal was impossible. Without the intoxicating liquid he too became overly moral the way the rest of society not under the influence behaved. Not from this planet but a smaller world ruled by the Laxidazian’s, whose inhabitants managed be be neither sanctimonious nor debauched to unpleasant levels, Marindja had expected to have her spouse chosen for her. It was a great honour for the customary arranged marriages that existed to be to the king of their main world. Supposedly. Whoever had decided it was an honour had obviously never met Palhildur. His one saving grace was his own genuine affection toward his children but it was if he was working toward a quota that must always remain on neutral so for each kindness shown toward the boys, an unpleasant word or look would be thrown at his wife, the words far more cutting than she allowed them to show. Arrangement or not, there had been hope on Marindja’s part for a happy union, at the very least a peaceful and amiable one.

Palaces were not known to be diminutive but even with all the space and her avoidance tactics to remain far from him and his barbs unless her presence was required for Royal Duties, her detestable husband sought her out. This time it was to inform her of an upcoming visit from the two Princes of Asgard, among the news came a litany of insults to her appearance despite the fact she was the one with the pale, milky skin, a heart shaped face, deep brown eyes with flecks of green and hazel and full and long hair so dark it looked black except when the rays of the sun hit it just right then strands of chocolate could be seen and Palhildur was the half troll. Marindja’s smile was also beautiful; genuine and warm but he wouldn’t be aware, it had not been directed toward him for a number of years, instead saved for her children and those in the palace and visitors who displayed good souls. 

Loki disembarked from the ship behind Thor and if he'd had his way he would have not even bothered to get up but Odin had insisted they both visit Laxidazia, a pointless little planet as far as he was concerned and certainly didn't require the both of them. They were led from the large hanger which stored the majority of the king's fleet and into the palace toward the throne room, both were a much smaller, less gilted version of what was on Asgard.

"Don't look so glum brother, think of it as an adventure," Thor said without turning around, recognising how Loki would look without even needing to turn to face him.

"I am not _glum_ , I merely find both of us being in attendance an unecesasary waste of time," trust Thor to turn what was genuine concern and twist it into something less; while the both of them were in Laxidazia, Alfheim and Svartalfheim had taken what was the accepted usual squirmishes between the opposite elves a step up, something more violent was brewing and at least one of them should be there, preferably both, each on a planet to dampen what could turn into war. For all his hotheaded and act before thinking attitude, Loki knew that his brother could be trusted, although he himself would probably visit the more pernicious dark elves, to spare the outcome. Loki had said as such to the AllFather, voicing his worries and ideas and Odin had waved his concerns away and stated that if necessary  _he_ would intervene, by which point Loki knew it would be less of a diplomatic visit and rather a full battle, flanked by the einherjar and waving gungnir fiercely. The old man had grown bloodthirsty, Loki could hear it and recognised the look behind his eyes, the same one sported in the murals behind the current set. Oh but he knew, of course he did - he was the God of Lies, they did not work on him. Who was beside the AllFather, that he had no way of knowing without revealing that whilst Odin believed himself above Loki’s gifts that to him a lie was a lie. And this one covered at the truth, the death and slaughter, that was plain to him as if the second mural did not even exist. As plain as the way Odin's words sounded differently in his ears when he told both young men that either of them could be King and one day lead Asgard.

"Princes Thor and Loki of Asgard", an official greeter spoke too loudly, the King and Queen were a matter of feet away from them, by the dais rather than on the throne itself, so it was all round over dramatic pomp.

What Palhildur lacked in any warmth or even plain old manners toward his wife, whom he incorrectly viewed as lesser than himself, was not shown to Thor and he greeted the large, blond man politely and with deference. Loki he more or less ignored, there was something resembling a nod but that was about it. Marindja bowed to the brothers, her day gown a mint green with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline at the back. It went down to her feet but had no additional train with only simple embroidery on the skirt in a moss coloured thread, but when she attempted to welcome them her husband threw a look of disdain in her direction which was not missed by either prince.

It was quite evident that Palhildur did not expect Loki to be of interest to him and Thor was more than adequate at dealing with the issue of the illegal export of hloirë, the stimulating alcohol that had  shown signs of having made its way out of Laxidazia. Despite or perhaps because of the stupefying effects, the number of tranformed beings who had more in common with wild animals than dignified people was growing and the AllFather was issuing an ultimatum, either Laxidazia dealt with the issue themselves, or the Aesir would become involved. This overimportant king, who quite evidently had fallen foul of the drink himself from the horns poking ever so slightly from his thinning hair barely registered to Loki, which was why when Thor, not unkindly but in his grandiose way, suggested he and Palhildur meet alone he was more than glad to agree. Not that Loki allowed it to show, he whispered angrily and away from the royal couple’s ears how he had not travelled through space for a week, the Bifröst of no use to them outside of the Nine, to be sent on his way and, as expected, Thor was guilted into a future favour. It really was far too easy. 

Playing host had not been what Marindja had expected to do with her morning either, she had been glad of the visitors as it meant that her husband would be too busy to come near her and now the peace and freedom to be alone with her children evaporated in front of her eyes. Obviously the raven haired prince Loki was handsome and he and his sibling hadn’t seemed unkind but it was further proof of Palhildur’s neglect, that he would leave her with a strange man from another world without a backward glance. 

“You need not entertain me, your majesty,” Loki charmingly said, “I can wait in our vessel until my brother returns.”

”After you’ve come so far, no that would be very bad manners on our part,” she smiled, Marindja at least had the grace and sense of propriety her husband did not. “I must check on my children first, then perhaps I can take you on a tour although I expect our home is much smaller than Asgard, from what I’ve seen in the books. We can venture into the city, if you wish?”

“A palace walk would be fine,” Loki felt no desire to go as far as the city, nor did he especially wish to feign interest in a subpar palace yet his escort was beautiful and he _could_ use this as an excuse to show Palhildur just what happened when you ignored and shunned the Trickster. It would pass the time. Briskly walking toward the large nursery on the ground floor, Marindja paused outside the shuttered door, “I can wait here for you,” Loki reassured the hesitant queen, who looked grateful. Curiosity of a closed door however, even if nothing on the other side held any notice, was catnip to a man who since he had learned enough magic as an adolescent that a simple lock proved no foil would walk through them. Invisible to all, his copy passed through the door and seeing what it saw Loki observed a scene that was all too familiar to him, that of a loving mother embracing and animatedly talking to her two sons and in the corner was an older woman who must be the help. Frigga has never caused him that unwelcome buzz in his ear that he experienced from Odin when he lied to him, she never had. Waving his hand lightly the copy returned into himself, giving Marindja her privacy. 

“Apologies,” she said when she was back on his side of the door a few minutes earlier. “During this time I would usually spend with my sons so I had to explain to them why their nurse would be the one to play with them until later.”

”Your hospitality is appreciated,” Loki’s mouth turned up at the corners in a genuine display of gratitude, not an emotion he usually experienced.

The walk took an hour, during that time Loki asked the expected questions and had gleaned that Palhildur was a less than pleasant companion, as suspected from his disinterest in his wife when he had left and the unpleasant face he had pulled when she had been welcoming them. They had paused in a day room to have drinks and a light lunch brought which Marindja was going to leave to arrange, the frosted glass allowed the bright sun in but allowed for complete privacy.

Before the queen could go, Loki took one of her delicate hands in his large ones and kissed them, thanking her for the tour and using it as an excuse to gauge her reaction, there had been lingering looks, orchestrated by him, but he had not invaded her space. A flush swept across the queen’s cheeks and neck now and not letting go, Loki turned her arm and placed his mouth along her wrist, tongue laving at where he felt her pulse and despite gasping she did not yank her arm away. It would be no quick fuck Loki decided then, nor would he use it to humiliate the king which would do the same to Marindja, he had decided as much after watching her with her children. Turning her by the waist, Loki was now behind her and he undid her dress without ceremony, taking with it her slip and underclothes until she could feel bare skin against the leather of his clothing. Coldness from the fabric beginning to pebble her nipples in advance of Loki doing anything, he had cupped her lovely breasts and noticing the way the skin began to pinch lightly grasped each nipple so they formed stiff peaks and Marindja arched her back when he tugged, the delicious sting sending an ache between her thighs. Twisting back to face him, the queen indicated to Loki’s state of dress and fully intended to rectify that. She was no wet behind the ears young maid, she knew how to remove ceremonial clothing but to her utter delight they simply disappeared and Loki smirked at her impressed expression.

”What else can you do?” she said, rather sounding like a wet behind the ears maid after all before she could stop herself, and Loki laughed.

His mouth found hers then, the start of of his erection too high to do any good standing, being that she was a foot shorter, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel good having it grow against her. His kiss was playful, teasing her mouth with his, running his own tongue against the underside of hers with the tip flicking the frenulum under her tongue as her hands held onto his forearms tightly.

”Oh god I missed this, and it wasn’t even ever this good,” Marindja moaned out, her words stopping when Loki bit her bottom lip. “That horrible man doesn’t deserve to be King, he can’t even please his wife,” she wasn’t used to speaking in the third person but then, she wasn’t used to feeling this turned on either so one had to make allowances for slightly misfiring synapses.

Those words gave Loki an idea, it was a regular fantasy and game of his which he rotated with his many bed partners and this seemed the perfect opportunity for it. “How would you treat a true King?” his voice thick with lust not only for her but for the throne.

”The only way acceptable, of course, _My King_ ,” with that she sank to her knees, gazing upward with wide eyes and parted lips. Height was no longer an issue in this position and as she sucked his velvety shaft Marindja thanked the Gods, this one in particular, for the Aesir siblings visiting that day. Loki watched the way she would almost remove him completely before taking him inside again, this time it was she playing with his frenulum as her tongue slid around his cock. 

“My Queen,” it was his turn to show respect and the way her eyes glazed with lust he could tell her useless husband did not even refer to her as such nevermind treating her as one. “Allow me to taste you,” with a loud pop she broke contact and he joined her on his knees and bent her back so she was laying down. Knees parted before him so he could see that worshipping a true man of power had left her slick with desire and leaning forward, a vulpine look on his face that he made sure she viewed, his head disappeared.

Nipping, licking and sucking, Loki didn’t linger in one area too long in an aim to leave Marindja wanting. When he did relent after her frustrated keens of pleasure and desperation got too much he lined up his index and middle finger at her entrance and lapped at her sensitive bud, as Loki felt her stiffen and just before Marindja came he plunged the waiting fingers inside and the little queen screamed in pleasure, the orgasm exploding from her and her come soaking his digits. Not allowing her to calm down and gain breath he kept them moving inside of her, the second orgasm easier to reach. Impatience and lust at needing to experience her channel on himself he rose up her body and slid inside her with ease, her orgasms having prepared her for his cock and even though she felt tight he was too driven by passion to take it slow. Which as it turned out was more than acceptable for Marindja who met each hard thrust of his with her own, her nails digging into his back as she begged this king, her king, to keep fucking her. Each drag before he slammed against her felt like he was setting her whole body alight and when she no longer had the strength to fuck him back she tightened her legs around his slim waist, wanting him as deep as he could go and screaming again just before she felt his seed fill her.

She laughed when it was over, in happiness, at the audacity of them both and just because. Loki was not always a considerate lover after the fact, it depended on who and where but he tended to Marindja and cleaned her up, a simple spell would avoid any pregnancy and with a slow and delectable kiss he left the queen and returned to the ship, not quite so annoyed at the trip after all. As for Marindja, she dressed herself and knew this day and its memories would help pass away the times she felt lonely and as for happiness, she had her children. A not much spoken of side effect, because the trolls couldn’t actually speak, was that the beverage was poisonous. It was slow acting, especially as Palhildur had not turned fully but within a decade he would die and she would rule. It was sort of a happy ending, albeit a delayed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated I found this lovely one shot of Natasha and Baba Yaga (not Natasha/Baba Yaga, if you get my meaning) everyone should read, but obviously Misreall should the most.  
> [The Mortar, The Pestle, The Sky Full of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301279)


End file.
